Families Never Die
by LovingyouEverySecond
Summary: Family is always with us no matter what happens. We all belong somewhere, to someone. When the Ghosts learn about one of their own's family, we can only guess that their arms are wide open. But what happens when another's family is hurt? will the others step in?
1. The World's Wonder

Trees. More and more trees.

As the Ghosts moved through the Amazon, Keegan sat in the back of the Humvee. He took out a crumpled photo from his breast plate; he unfolded the corners and straightened out the wrinkles. Hesh looked at the mysterious man, wondering what gained the attention of the silent member. As they approached a clearing, shots rang the air. After hurriedly placing the photo back into his vest, Keegan raised his gun and so does the rest of the Ghost team.

_He seems distracted._ Hesh remembered what Merrick said after they left San Francisco a month before. It seems that it has been only months since the ODIN attack. Since Elias died. Since Logan was taken away. It has been 11 years since the Federation had taken over the ODIN satellite. A year since Rorke killed Elias. Nine months since Hesh last seen Logan alive. Hesh shook his head and told himself to focus. He needs to focus; for Dad and for Logan. However, Keegan seemed to have drifted farther into his thoughts and lost himself after he came back from NORAD a month before they shipped out, always looking into that photo. Something happened, and Hesh felt it.

As they reached a safe spot, Keegan and Hesh exited the back, Merrick and the two new guys, Aaron and Mason, from the front. Kick and Neptune rode the other Humvee behind them. Aaron was a heavyset African- American kid from Seattle; he was taller than Keegan and bulkier than Merrick, but didn't have Merrick's temper, he was patient and kind. Mason, on the other hand, was a Latino kid from the streets of Downtown LA, had a certain swagger to him and the synonymous LA- temper, but was an all- around good person. He was as athletic and as tall as Hesh, and had a good sense of humor. Both were marines. They were good friends, you could say brothers. This reminded Hesh of Logan, how they spent their lives with each other, how their bond that could conquer over mountains.

"Sergeant Mendoza, you and Kick will make sure we are clear on all sides! I don't want a Fed coming close to this area! Sergeant Young, you and Neptune will search for a good place to set camp. Keegan and Hesh, there was a building over to the right, I want you to check out what it contains. Understood? Let's go Ghosts!" Since Merrick became captain, he's been trying his best to be like Elias. Trying to fill the big shoes Elias left behind. It's just another reminder how much the Ghosts care for one another, like a family. Merrick's like the eldest child after the parents are gone and the others need to listen to stay alive.

"Let's go, Walker." Keegan seemed so irritated. He motioned to Hesh to get going, impatient Keegan. _What's going on with him?_

Keegan and Hesh approached the vine encased building. As they headed into the first floor, blood stained the ground.

"What the hell went on?" Keegan questioned the site of a horrific scene. Hesh raised his gun to check out a hall to his right, Keegan assumed position to cover from the left hall.

After checking all rooms in the halls, Hesh lowered his gun, "All clear." "Here too." A staircase was exposed at the end of the left hallway. Keegan and Hesh moved towards the staircase cautiously.

_Klink._

The sound alerted the eldest of the two, forcing Keegan to push Hesh into a room far from the sound.

_No explosion_

Startled, Keegan covered Hesh's head, counted 10 seconds, but no explosion.

"What the hell…?" Hesh said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I thought.."

"It's okay." Hesh examined the elder, then went on to examine their surroundings. Keegan looked out the window of the room.

_Trees. Goddamn Trees._

"What was that?" Hesh pulled Keegan back from his thoughts.

"I…don't know."


	2. Found

**Sooooo...I was so excited that I wrote another chapter in Linear Algebra again:) This chapter is a little sobbish, but it makes me more interested what Keegan is so bothered about. I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I forgot the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY GHOSTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**DO NOT COPY AND PASTE AS YOUR OWN! SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

As Keegan and Hesh approached the staircase again, the smell of food permeated the air.

"Do I smell…food?" Hesh sniffed the air, breathing in the smell of roasted meat and burning of wood. _It brings back memories of when Dad used to take us hunting. After a good hunt, we would cook some of the fresh meat and roast it over the open fire. Oh…how much I missed them._

Keegan looked at Hesh, and instantly knew what the younger was thinking. He shut his eyes, trying not to think what has been on his mind. _I know it's you. I need to see you and them. Together. I promise this won't happen again. _

_I know it is your cooking. I could smell it a mile away._

Keegan nudged Hesh so they could get going instead of standing around smelling the food they wish they could have. As they cautiously climbed the staircase and walked down the long corridor, the smell of food became instantly stronger.

_It's her. I know it's her._ Keegan said to himself repeatedly. Hesh looked at Keegan, and moved in front so that he could protect Keegan, knowing that the latter has been out of it lately.

As they approached the last room, a black figure ran in front. Hesh and Keegan stopped and made sure they weren't seen. As they hid in the doorway of an adjacent room, they saw more figures leaving through a window at the end of the corridor. As they peaked around the frame, the last figure saw the two and tried to run. But Hesh was too fast. He tackled the figure to the ground and handcuffed his hands. They sat him in front of the doorframe and looked around.

"Boar. That's what made the smell." Hesh took a piece and ate it. "You want some?" He split another piece for Keegan.

Keegan nibbled on his piece. As he looked around, he saw spice jars that looked familiar. _Hmmm…_

The figure that sat on the floor moved towards the window, however, he was unsuccessful. Keegan had already stepped in front of the window.

"It's a 50 foot drop, Hesh. I don't know how anyone could survive."

Hesh raised the figure to full height and shoved him against the wall by his collar. "Are you Federation? Hablas español?" Keegan eagerly asked the black suited figure.

The figure shook his head and dropped it, looking at the floor. Keegan noticed the figure was wearing a metal plate that covered his mouth. There was red trim and the design on the front was of an oriental mouth of a dragon. _I saw this somewhere…_ Keegan's eyes slowly ran up to the figure's eyes, which were uncovered: they were blue, icy blue. _His eyes seem so familiar._

After a long hike, the three finally reached the Ghost camp. Merrick stood up and looked at Keegan who restrained the figure that was walking between him and Hesh.

"Who's this?" Neptune stepped next to Merrick to greet them. He took the figure by the shoulder and examined his exposed face.

"We don't know. He doesn't speak much." Hesh put his gear in the trunk of the hidden Humvee and sat down next to Kick and Aaron. Kick patted his back and gave him some of the canned beans they were having that night.

"Hmm…sure you're not Federation?" Neptune lowered his eyes to the height of the figure. Neptune was 6'5''. He could handle the kid, whoever this is.

Mason walked up the two from the second Humvee, it seems it was having mechanical issues with the turret on the back. "How come you can't talk? Scared?"

"Wait…you can't be…" Mason took a step back, "Aaron," Mason waved to his friend, "come here…" He started to shake, "This looks like…"

"No, no, no…Mason…he's gone. You can't be seeing these things again. Special Forces said he was MIA. Delta Force Shinobi declared him KIA a month ago. He was killed when Feds ambushed them during a training run." Aaron took Mason by the shoulder.

"That's what you think." The figure straightened from his slumped pose. Keegan froze. _No, it can't be…_

Aaron ran, elated to find an old friend in front of him. "It is you! Oh, buddy, amigo, hermano!"

Mason took the two and hugged them closely. "I will never let you two go again!"

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet Lieutenant Connor Russ. He was our bunk mate back in the Marines."

"WHAT!?" Kick grabbed his skull cap, bewildered by the sudden introduction. "you…" He pointed at Keegan, "Have a family?!"

By his last statement, everyone looked at Keegan, who was sitting alone with his head between his hands. _No, no, no…I…I…I can't do this right now._ Tears welled up in his eyes. _I can't. I can't._

"Dad?" Connor exposed his mouth. _He looks like Keegan,_ Hesh thought. "Dad!" Connor ran over to his father and hugged him tightly. Keegan returned the hug, and then some.

"Dad, I thought I was never going to see you again!" Connor said through hiccup sobs.

"Me too, Connor, me too." It was the first time anyone seen Keegan cry.

"Mom, Elsa, Aiden, Cassie, everyone, Dad. I don't know what to do, Dad… I couldn't find you."

"I know…" Keegan couldn't contain his despair anymore. He held Connor there for over a minute, maybe more.

The team was astonished by the father and son. "Wait, there are more?" Kick croaked out.

Pulling away, "yeah there's more." Keegan said wiping a tear from his face. "There's Connor here, Elsa and Aiden, Cassandra, Samantha, Erin, and the baby twins, Damien and Agatha." Keegan pulled out a family photo, the same one that Hesh noticed before.

"Dad, you kept that?"

"Yeah. It's the only photo I have of the family."

"_Dad_…" Connor sat by his father. _He's more than what I imagined him to be._

* * *

**Okay, I am more excited how we get to meet the others! Just an FYI, the mom we meet before a certain showdown begins so...keep reading and I'll keep updating!**


	3. Heartache

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like...3 days? Anyways, there was a lot of stuff happening and I couldn't get much written up. Sorry this chapter is quite short, I needed to have a better way to leave Keegan alone for awhile. **

* * *

Connor rested on a spare sleeping bag from one of the Humvees that Kick found tucked underneath the backseat. _Dad, I wish you knew. I wish you knew about Mom, about the village, about our home. _Connor sighed and rolled onto his side. He thought about the others. _I hope they are okay._ Connor rubbed the family crest that hung from his neck and softly drifted to sleep.

Keegan was the only one awake, watching over the others as they slept. He stared into the fire, thinking about his wife. _Why didn't she call or write. She knew I was at NORAD._ Keegan laid his head in his hands. _All I want is to see her and other kids again._ Keegan closed his eyes…

_~FLASHBACK~_

"Keegan, Keegan!" A dark haired young marine sat up from the tall grass that adorned the University Park. A young woman wearing a light floral dress and tan sandals ran towards him.

"Hey, sweetheart," as he gave her a little peck on the lips. "What's up?"

"So I just got off the phone with the research lab in San Diego that works with a well-known pharmaceutical company. They want me to start next month!" She laid her hand on his lap. "So…what did Elias say about you leaving?" She pouted her bottom lip.

"Nothing much. Elias wants me to get out there as soon as I can. He knows about our…situation." Keegan rubbed the bulbous belly tenderly. It was their eighth child. He saw all the others brought into this world and wouldn't miss it for anything. "The kids are too young to understand why I am leaving," Keegan's voice shook a little.

"It'll be okay. I have the others. And…" cuddling up to Keegan, "you in my heart. You don't need to worry about transition when you come home. When you do, you'll be a great father. I know it."

_(rustling)_

Keegan looked around. He heard footsteps. Keegan took his gun and crouched behind the Humvee.

_How many tangos? Two? Three or more? _ More footsteps.

Keegan woke Hesh, but motioned to stay quiet so he doesn't wake the others. "What's going on?" Hesh was still groggy from his 3-hour sleep.

_(more rustling)_

"Stay here. Protect the others. I am going to search the area." Keegan took four rounds from the ammo crate.

"Okay. Be careful."

Keegan carefully walked through the Amazonian brush, trying not to make a sound. Then, an arrow almost struck him, grazing the bridge of his nose and piercing the ground. Keegan kept calm moved to a nearby tree for cover. Out of nowhere, a dark figure jumped from the tree where Keegan was and took out a Japanese styled sword. Keegan nearly dodged the impact of the dark figure. He raised his gun and was ready to shoot…

"WAIT!" Connor ran out into the dark brush with the rest of the Ghosts squad. "Samantha, Cassie. It's okay! I'm right here!" He stood between the dark figure and Keegan. Another figure emerged from a neighboring tree. "It's Dad." Connor gestured towards his father to his right.

"Samantha? Cassandra?" Keegan dropped his weapon and ran to his daughters.

"Dad!" The two simultaneously said as they hugged their father. "We missed you!" Samantha said through tears.

"I'm so glad you're safe. But…" as Keegan parted and held their shoulders, "did you get here? Where are the others?"

"When our squad was ambushed last month…Connor, Elsa, Aiden, Erin, Damien and Agatha were separated from us. Mom…well…" Cassie looked at Connor.

"She couldn't handle it." Samantha looked at her father. "She…"

Keegan could feel his heart drop to his stomach. _No. No. NO!_ He couldn't handle it. Keegan ran, far away from the Ghosts, from his kids. He darted into the darkness of the jungle.

"Dad!" Cassie held Samantha as she cried after her father. "DAD!"

He just kept running. He didn't want to think about it. _She can't be dead. No, she can't be. _Keegan just kept running, from the fear of his dead wife, from his dead children. Images of blood ran through his mind. Then a voice…

"You think you can outrun the reality!" It was the voice of his father. "You can never be normal, Keegan. You kill everything you touch! I don't know why I kept you alive!"

_I hate you! Stop! STOP!_ Keegan eyes filled with tears as he ran deeper into the jungle. _Why can't I have something I want? Why am I alive? WHY?!_

Keegan ran until he approached a cliff. He looked over. As the wind picked up, he could feel his soul go over.

"I don't know what to do, Kim. I don't know what to do." Keegan reached into his pocket and pulled out the same family crest Kim had given him, but inside was a picture of her.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'll try update again as soon as I can! Next chapter, though, I am going to shift point of views. Keegan needs emotional rest...**

**"No I don't. C'mon. I need to know what happens!"**

**"Go away! I am the one telling the story! Not you! (stupid Keegan...)**

**"I'm not stupid!"**

**"Who's the one dangling over a cliff?"**

**"You made me!"**

**Okay guys just...(pounding headache...) please read, review and follow. I sorta need to tame one of the characters (pulls out Gorilla glue duct tape and rope xD) **

**Oh yeah...also: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY OF ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. DO NOT COPY OR PASTE ANY MATERIAL FROM HERE. **


	4. Kind of Special

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to say thank you to FrenchMacaroni and Spitfire for commenting! Ok guys we are going to switch views in this one because I think we need to have a rest from Keegan. So all I can say to not ruin this chapter is that ITS SOOO CUTE!**

**Thank you guys! **

* * *

Bright light. _Ugh, wha...where am I?_ Elsa looked around. There was another person in this darn hole with her…! He was hunched over but writhed in order to break the restraints he was in. "Hey!" Elsa flung a rock with a foot. The figure stopped and looked at her.

"Umm…who are you?" Elsa was afraid. He didn't seem like her twin.

"Logan."

"I'm Elsa." She wiggled her way towards him. _He seems nice…I think._ As she wiggled herself closer, the locket that hung around her neck leapt out of her black, skin-tight uniform. _She's uh…GORGEOUS. __Wow…um…Gosh…LOGAN SNAP OUT OF IT! I SWEAR YOU LOOK AT THIS GIRL WITH ANOTHER GLANCE LIKE THAT, YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET IT!_

Logan just stared at Elsa. _She is beautiful._ The light fell on her nicely. She had fair skin, an angled jaw with gentle lips and beautiful, ocean blue eyes that reminds him of home. Her body…well…attractive…

"Logan?" Logan was just staring at her, she being totally confused. "Umm…Logan?"

"Oh…uh, yeah, that's me…hehe." Elsa raised an eyebrow and sat back against the wall of the hole. "yeah."

Time passed and Logan, well let's face it, was attracted to Elsa and was a little awkward about it. I became dark, and Logan fell asleep.

* * *

~~_Dream~~_

"Logan, you shouldn't be all alone." Elsa wrapped her beautiful self around the soldier and started to make suggestive movements towards his nether region. _YEESSSS!_ _More! Ooh you're bikini looks good! Woohooo!_

"Elsa, you are SOOO beautiful! i wish you were my girlfriend, my wife..."

* * *

Elsa awoke to moaning and started to investigate around the hole. She used her built-in flashlight and…saw the…

"Elsa…"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, LOGAN!"

"meh…*snort*…huh…?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?"

Logan, confused, didn't answer knowing that his dream was about Elsa. But then he looked down to his pants…"EEEEP…"crept out of Logan mouth. _Why? Why do you have to…?_

He saw Elsa's face…_oh no. I am in big trouble…_

In the morning, Elsa and Logan didn't speak of what happened in the middle of the night. But…

"AIDEN! AIDEN!"

"Elsa, do you want to get us killed?"

"I need to find my brother. He's gotta be out there somewhere. AIDEN!"

"Just…uh…stay quiet. I don't know when the guards are coming."

Just then, they heard a snap, a man screaming and gargling noises. "What the…"

"Hey, sis! Missed me?" Aiden with two others behind him cut open the top of the hole.

"Oh you guys," Elsa hugged the three in front of her after Aiden dealt with her restraints on her ankles and wrists.

"Hey how about him?" the young teen boy next to Aiden pointed at Logan.

"uh…I don't know. I would leave him," Aiden started to walk away.

"No we don't! Mom told us never leave a man behind!" the young girl who hung around Elsa's waist said.

"She said that about family, not complete strangers, Agatha." The young boy hissed at her.

"He's not a complete stranger, Damien. I was in the hole with him," Elsa unbinding Logan. _He's…uh…um..._

"Elsa, stop gazing let's get going!" Aiden honked a vehicle they must've stolen from the guards.

As they rode to a nearby military base at the edge of the Amazon, Logan learned that Aiden, Damien, Agatha are Elsa's siblings. Their father was a Marine that was away their whole childhood and never really kept in touch, otherwise he called their mother to make sure they were okay.

Aiden looked nothing like Elsa. He had broad shoulders and an athletic build, reminding him of his brother, Hesh. Damien took after Aiden, more narrow and angular, his sisters both shared their good looks and bodies.

"Yeah, my dad was like that too, although when he was home, my brother and I would be tested and trained."

"Really? Us too." Aiden said with a smirk. "Our mom is an incredible Shinobi. She's our commander."

"Really, my dad was my captain for the Ghosts."

"WHAT!? THE GHOSTS?" all said simultaneously.

"yeah…"

"Our father is a Ghost," Elsa said looking at Logan with sad eyes.

"Who…?" all of a sudden Keegan crept into his mind. _Their eyes. They have Keegan's eyes!_ "Is you father Sgt. Keegan Russ?"

"Yes! That's him!" Agatha nearly jumped out of her seat.

"You should know there are more kids than the three you see," Damien looked back at him, earnestly. It seems Damien and Elsa have their father's quiet attitude.

"Really? Keegan never talked about you guys. I mean if I knew you were Keegan's…I would've…" Logan looked at Elsa. She narrowed her eyes and pouted her lips.

"You had a nasty dream about Elsa, huh?" Aiden looked at Logan through the back mirror.

"Yeah…"Logan blushed a bright red.

"That's okay. All the guys in the Marines did that to all my sisters. Especially Elsa. She gets all grumpy about it."

Logan was still embarrassed all the way to the base.

"Never mention that again, Logan."

"Okay. I don't like talking about my dreams anyways. Especially when it involves girls. I'm still a little awkward around them..."

"Oh…okay." Elsa giggled and smiled. She was about to leave Logan, but looked back, "Oh by the way, would you like to go to the dining hall before we go to the infirmary? I'm starving."

"Me too."

Logan learned that Elsa knew four different fighting styles: kendo, ninjistu, jiujistu, and taekwondo. Also she mastered the art of the sword from her mom and uses a technique called _Nito _ where she uses two swords instead of the traditional one.

"I'm not as special as you, Elsa. I 'm nothing like you or my brother or any one from the Ghosts." Logan said as he picked the last bite of his food.

"Yes you are." Elsa ran her fingers through his hair. "You're my kind of special." Elsa kissed Logan lightly on the lips and left.

* * *

**OOHHH Logan you so naughty! Tenting in a hole...LOL! **

**See ya guys later! I got a long chapter for the update so I am going to probably finish on like Saturday or something. I have a Chem and Math exams next week, so i may have two or more chapters up over the weekend to hold you guys over.**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own call of duty or any of Infinity Ward's characters. **

**PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY STORIES!**


	5. Meet and Greet

**Hey Guys! Long time no write! Well anyways, here the latest chapter the Families Never Die. **

**Soo...I sorta ended this quite short, because inspiration to write is well...decreasing as the semester progresses. I'M SO SORRY :(**

**Well, I think this will stay sorta short and updates will be long, but the other story is going quite nicely:) **

* * *

Logan sat in the lounge, looking at a month old brochure for hunting gear that a Marine on the base had given him. Elsa and he spent a lot of time together, going to the range, training, and most of all, all their meals. He had grown closer to her as both friendly and romantic. Now it wasn't as awkward as before.

Elsa was walking in the hallway when she spotted Logan in the lounge. She had nothing to do. Her brothers and sisters were in the cafeteria playing cards and arm wrestling with the other Marines. However, she was reminded that she never told Logan about Delta Force Shinobi before. Although it was fairly new, she hadn't told him about their purpose or what they were doing in the Amazon.

She walked in, thinking she can surprise her "logie-bear." _Hehehehe…he'll never…_

"Hey, Elsa."

"Dammit Logan. I was going to try to sneak up on you."

"I can hear you from far away. You breathe loudly when you think." Elsa looked around and sat on Logan's side of the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You were thinking about…?"

"I was thinking that you didn't know why another Delta Force was out here other than the Ghosts."

Logan put down the hunting brochure and listened more intently. "Yeah, I was sort of thinking that too. Why is it that there is another Special Forces out here?"

"Delta Force Shinobi is a highly trained sector of the USMC Special Operations Forces, trained in reconnaissance, assassination, and providing aid to other sectors in the immediate area, focusing in and around the Pacific Ocean. I memorized that from one of my mom's papers," Elsa shifted her body closer to Logan. Logan wrapped an arm around her and placed his head next to her. "We were supposed to be back up for the Ghosts…but that changed when we heard one them was kidnapped by Gabriel Rorke, an ex-Ghost. Mom ordered training so that we became faster and able to outsmart him. But after a month, we heard about your captain…" Elsa looked at Logan.

"The Shinobi sector was then split into five teams, my mom, General Jagard, General Vitu, Captain Rosario, and Captain Ryu. Each with at least 20 members. My mom is Commandant Kokoha, married to Sergeant Keegan P. Russ of the USMC. My mom wasn't a marine, Logan. She received an education in America, but fought in Japan. She and Captain Ryu were from the same team back when the Shinobi sector first started. What worries me is that my dad won't recognize her. She didn't change, she just had to take charge because of my father. He only knows her as a gentle wife, chemical engineer, and mother, but never knew this side."

"I'm sure he'll understand, Elsa," Logan put his hand on her shoulder and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead.

"I hope so."

Keegan sat next to Hesh during the long drive from the Ghost encampment. Connor sat in the front with Merrick showing him the way to the new base set up in the Amazon. Keegan just looked down at his feet the entire ride over. Sammy and Cassie sat in the second Humvee with Mason, Aaron and Kick. Neptune was in the turret of the second.

When they got to the base, Connor had to clear them in the front, knowing that they may see the Ghosts as a threat. But, he wanted the rest of his family to know he was okay. He worried about his father, though. He hasn't seen him so depressed before, and Heaven almighty knew what was going to happen next. As they passed security clearance, Erin, appeared in front of Connor, Cassie and Sammy.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Erin, where's everyone?"

"In the lounge playing video games. There's nothing to do right now, so Mom gave us a day off."

"Oh, that sounds fun! C'mon Connor!" Sammy and Cassie raced down the hallway to the lounge. Hesh and the others followed suit, running after the two. Connor, sighed and followed after everyne else and his father behind him.

When they got there, Logan and Aiden were in a heated race, playing Forza 3 on the XBox 360 Command gave the Christmas before. Hesh was speechless. His brother was in front of him, having fun and laughing when Hesh had this idea of toture and pain.

"LOGAN?"

Aiden paused their race and Logan looked back. "Hesh!" He leapt and hugged his brother. "I missed you, Hesh..."

"I missed you too, Logan."

"DAD?" The other half of Keegan's family said in unison.

"Hey kids. Long time, no see." Keegan smiled as his kids hugged their father.

"Hey Keegan."

Keegan turned around and a woman, about 5'4'' with long black hair and a Coca-Cola figure appeared behind him. "Kim?"

"Who else were you expecting, silly?" She kissed Keegan softly on the lips. Astonished, "I thought you..."

"You thought I died? I went looking for you silly. Silly Keegan. I love you to much to leave you." Keegan embraced his wife, coddling her in his arms.

"Kim, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

After ten minutes of embrace, Kim released Keegan and told him she would be back soon. She had to inform Command that Connor is back, and the Ghosts are here to stay.

"Elsa, do you want to tell Keegan what is going on between us?" Logan nudged Elsa.

"Oh, yeah...um...Dad?"

"Yeah, Elsa?" Keegan was back to his normal self, joking around with Kick and talking with Merrick about the times when Connor was young, he used to do the most embarrassing things when he was in pre-school.

"Um...I know Logan is your teammate and all..." Hesh raised an eyebrow, looked at Logan and then Looked at Keegan. "I want to tell you that umm...me and Logan are..."

"A thing." Aiden finished.

"Aiden!" Connor looked at him. Aiden shrugged.

"Logan...SERIOUSLY?" Hesh shook his brother.

"I have no problem with it. Logan's a good kid. Perfect for you Elsa." Hesh froze and looked at Keegan, who in the moment just gave Logan his blessing to date her.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room, other than Keegan was surprised.

"Thank you, Dad!" Elsa hugged Keegan and then left to tell her mom.

"You break her heart, Logan, you're going to wish you never set foot in the Ghosts. Understood?"

* * *

**OOOKKK? Keegan's back! **

**so the next chapter will probably involve the mom and Keegan action for sure:) so please wait for the next update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY OR THEIR CHARACTERS:) PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORY!**


	6. Happy Time

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update this story as often I would like to, due to my family issues at the moment, but I wanted to take my mind off of it, so I churned another chapter for you guys. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and liked this story; it means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty ghosts or infinity ward. **

**Another disclaimer and note: There is going some naughtiness in this chapter, so if you are sensitive to anything about sex or profanity, be warned.**

* * *

Keegan, after the kids (well, not really kids anymore, unless talking about Agatha and Damien) went to do their own thing, left the Rec Room to find his wife. _What am I going to say to her?_ Keegan scratched his skullcap as he walked down the west wing of the base, looking for the command room. As he went past Elsa's room, he could hear Logan and Elsa talking, which put a smile on his face.

"Logan! Seriously, I don't…MEH!" Ruffling of sheets followed suit.

"Elsa! C'mon! I just want to cuddle…"

"Cuddle my foot! You and your nasty dreams can stay outside!" Pillows started flying cross the room.

"It was only one time!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"C'mon Elsa!"

Keegan just walked past the room, smiling how similar the conversation was to him and Kim's when they first started living together.

"_Keegan! Why?! Why WhyWhy!?" Kim jumped out of the bed._

"_Oh Kim, it's really nothing, I mean, yeah it's erect but, I wasn't dreaming of anything…" Keegan stuffed his member down his boxers; his bright blue eyes are the only thing you can see. _

"_You got to be kidding me…When I agreed to live with you, you said nothing about your…'excited' dreams." Kim crossed her arms. She was in Keegan's boxers and a camisole top, with her long hair in a braid. To Keegan, she was the sexiest woman in the world, her smile and spirit made him feel loved, safe, and at home. _

"_Uhh…I didn't know they happen…"_

_Kim pouted and Keegan quickly drew her into an embrace, "I love you honey. I wouldn't dream anything else but you."_

"_That's my problem. What if you get the bright idea to do to me what you think about in your dreams?" Kim's arms wrapped around Keegan, still pouting, she leaned her head against Keegan's chest. _

"_Come on, let's get back to bed."_

Keegan walked towards the command center. _Still no Kim? Where could she be?_

"Hey Merrick, have you seen Kim anywhere?" Merrick turned around to see Keegan.

"No, but I heard from Connor she should be in the docking area helping out Aiden and Cassie with schematics about the aerial assault on the compound." Merrick bit into a powder sugar donut, his mustache catching most of the powder.

"Uhh…Ok."

"Hey, it's good to have the old Keegan back." Merrick smiled and patted Keegan on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Keegan motioned to Merrick about the sugar stuck onto his mustache and beard.

"Oh." Keegan left as Merrick tried to get rid of his partially white mustache.

As Keegan walked down to the docking area, he saw Hesh, Erin, and Damien cleaning their shotguns in the ammo room, exchanging several tips on how to clean and preserve the wood on the shotgun.

"Yeah, but if you use Old Fashioned Wood Oil, the grip becomes slippery. I like to use baby wipes to clean off the residue from the handle."

"But Erin, that doesn't make sense. Baby Wipes puts long carbon chains from the soap that destroys the varnish at the back end. I would personally just wipe off with a clean towel, the charge of the towel attracts the gun powder and preserves the varnish, a win-win for both the gun and the user." Hesh gave Erin his towel. "see? The gun powder comes right off."

Keegan skipped at the chance to ask his kids where their mom was, since they were busy. As he neared the docking bay, he could hear Aiden and Cassie arguing about different strategies on how to get around the Federation complex.

"But it's dangerous around this way! I don't see how all our men can survive if we go around this way, there's no chance of escape or a plan B."

"But if we go around here, the Feds won't have a clue that we are there until they get what's coming to them!"

"Aiden, that's reckless."

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Aiden's supplies flew off the table.

"What you're suggesting will put many people at risk, Aiden. You should think about the lives of the men and women that serve here before you suggest such a route."

"You sound like Connor."

"That's because Connor's right. I've seen your schematics, and they put too many people at risk. Maybe if you factor in people into your plans, maybe it would be good. You're smart, figure it out. Oh, by the way have you seen you mother?"

"Yeah she said to direct you towards her living quarters. I'll try, Dad. But I don't know."

"Aiden, you'll be a great commander, you just have to remember, not everyone is like you. Everyone has different strengths, abilities, weaknesses; you can't just render everyone the same to get the job done. To be successful, you have think of the unit as a whole, understand how each part works in the grand scheme of things. I remember when you were small, you used to love clocks and the little gears inside. Think of the unit as a clock. Maybe that'll help a lot."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you are back."

"Ok, don't forget: you have a curfew!" Keegan walked towards the living quarters again.

"Oh, c'mon, Dad! We're not children anymore!"

"To me you are!"

As Keegan approached his wife's living quarters, the smell of strawberries permeated the air. He reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"Finally! What were you doing, Sgt. Russ? Playing Dad?" Kim was in her sexy sleep wear (a camisole and boxers xD). Keegan blushed at his wife's comments.

"Yeah, I was playing Dad, are you going to punish me?"

"No, just reward you."

"Reward me with what?" Keegan eyed his wife and smiled. He knew. She approached the marine and encircled his neck with her arms.

"What do you think, hehehe…" Kim kissed Keegan deeply and passionately.

"oh you mean that…Well, first time for everything." Keegan tore off his clothes and hers. **It's like I'm going to write a naughty scene…HA! You just gotta have the imagination to finish this. (Mwahahahaha). **

In the morning, Keegan found himself nude, messy and downright happy. Kim was asleep in his arms. _Well, well, well. We had fun._ The Marine looked at the clock and noticed it was eight in the morning. _Oh, fuck. Well, Merrick's gotta be pissed._ Keegan chuckled at the thought of Merrick frantic and pissed.

"Good morning, Marine. How's last night?" A sleepy Kim roused.

"Well, I was amazed I still had it in me. You, on the other hand, should have told me you waited ten years to do that."

"It's like I would tell you when it was a surprise, Keegan. Don't you remember our first night living in the same house? That was funny."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Keegan chuckled. "Remember when Connor was born, and he came into our room while we were making Aiden and Elsa…that was hilarious. You should've seen your face!"

"You were the one with the silly face! You were stuck inside me when he jumped into the bed and asked what we were doing!" Kim laughed.

Keegan took a shower and got dressed. He met Kim and the others down in the debrief room in the basement of the base.

"So tomorrow, at 1800 hours, we will be storming the Federation base and capturing Rorke. We will be taking the highest route to the north of the compound and set up camp. When we get there, Sgt. Aiden Russ will debrief each squad on its purpose and route into the compound. Good Luck and may God watch over you." Commander Vitu stepped off the podium.

"Thank you, Commander Vitu on Operation Storm. Now we will begin business as usual. Captain Rosario, please present the statistics from Command."

The debriefing was long, and to Keegan, boring. Just like how he remembers it. He sat in the back, not with the other Ghosts, and he looked around, observing each person there. When it was time to get packing, Keegan walked with Merrick to the Ghosts' vehicles.

"So…you uhh, had special time with your wife?" Merrick asked.

"Yeah. It was good. Good to see her again, to have the Kim I know back."

"Did you know she was part of Special Forces Shinobi?"

"Yeah, I sorta suspected it, but failed to mention it to her." Keegan reached into the back of the Humvee and took out some of the ammo.

"How did you find out?" Merrick set some of the ammo crates on the floor.

"I followed her one night to the base. Found out that she was a Captain, and from there, I just shut it out I guess. I don't know, it was before the ODIN attacks, you know?" Keegan sighed.

"Well, it's great that your family is involved, like Elias."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a good father like him."

"I would beg to differ." Agatha popped her head out of the front seat.

"Agatha, were you there the entire time?"

"Yup. Damien is helping Hesh with loading the extra turret, and I had nothing to do so, I sorta came over to spy on you…"

"Haha, she's like you, quiet and good at listening." Merrick held out the extra MTARs and SC-2010s for Keegan to pack in the back.

"Well, I hope so."

* * *

**Next chapter would probably be the best part, the part where we see lots of action and fighting. Yes, Mama Russ is going to KICK SOME BIG BOOTY! So stay tuned! **


	7. Going on Hiatus

Hey Guys,

So i know I haven't uploaded in a while for this story and the other. Rebellion has been more smoothly than these two, but it won't stop me from writing the chapters for them.

I don't have much good material going on right now, I am soo focused on school it's crazy, however, I will try to get anything up for these two as much as i do on rebellion. For right now, these two are hiatus. Rebellion will soon be on hiatus too, because my brain doesn't want to work right now. As much as I hate to pause the stories, it will happen. Until I can get my act together, they will have to wait.

I will update as soon as something grows.

With much gratitude and love for you guys, sincerely,

Kim


End file.
